


You Are Mine Now, Earth Boy.

by EatTheRich



Series: What Are Best Friends For? [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRich/pseuds/EatTheRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy teaches Noh what personal space is, Noh doesn't understand, and so Tommy gets nervous and vibrates, which doesn't help things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine Now, Earth Boy.

"Dude! Two words: Personal. Space." Tommy Shepherd had about had it with the "new boy" Kate had brought into the fold. Noh-Varr had white hair and was fast. Not as fast as Tommy, but fast. That was Tommy’s thing. Noh also had a thing for Kate. That was also Tommy’s thing. There were also several differences that Tommy found incredibly bothersome. Noh-Varr was tall … muscular … attractive … and boy, did he wear the hell out of that super-suit! "No! Out! Out of my head, dirty thoughts!" Another thing: Tommy hated the way he found Noh so very hot. The white-haired Kree stud was staring at Tommy inquisitively. 

"Dirty thoughts?" Noh asked. "Is your mindscape in need of cleaning? Perhaps we should contact a psychic. I hear they - " Tommy placed a finger on Noh’s lips to silence him. 

"Hush, Kree-boy," Tommy said, immediately concerned about the way he blurted out what was on his mind. "Forget what I said." Noh shrugged, and held up his phone for Tommy to see. 

"Now, as I was saying, I put together a playlist for each member of the team! Did you know this was possible? Billy showed me!" Noh was excitedly explaining his new found creative interest. He was damn adorable. 

"Uh, Noh … think we could maybe have this conversation like literally anywhere else?" Tommy asked, placing a hand on the Kree’s chest to back him up just a little.

"What’s wrong with conversing right here?" Noh asked.

"Number one: you’ve got me backed up into a corner. Literally," Tommy explained. "And you’ve got my legs trapped in between your legs. Seriously. Personal. Space. And dude, you have got to have the strongest legs … like ever." 

"… Only because you kept trying to flee every time I tried to show you the playlists I made," Noh replied. "Yes, this is the space, and I am getting personal in it." He was doing it again. He was being adorable. Why was he being so adorable? 

"Release me, Marvel Boy!" Tommy demanded. 

"Do not call me that … Earth boy." Noh placed hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and tightened the grip he had on Tommy’s legs with his thighs. 

"Wow. Good one, Now," Tommy said, sarcastically, struggling to release himself from Noh’s grip, but boy, was Noh strong! He had an idea. 

"Now, as I was saying before you interruptahhh …" Noh’s voice trailed off. He had been taken by surprise. Tommy began vibrating his entire body in an effort to shake Noh off. While it did take Noh off guard, it did not have the intended affect. When Tommy stopped his vibrating, he noticed that there was something especially hard pressing against his leg. Looking down, he noticed the bulge in Noh’s uniform. 

"Well, now." Tommy blushed, glancing away. Noh appeared puzzled again. 

"What was that?" he asked. 

"I, uh, well I vibrate. Sometimes." Tommy stole another glance at Noh’s bulge. His skintight uniform made it too easy to see.

"I noticed. You are embarrassed, Tommy. Why?" Noh asked, leaning further into Tommy, his bulging cock right up against Tommy’s. 

"Uhhhhh …" There was no reply. Tommy was far too preoccupied with the sensation of Noh’s bulge rubbing against his own twitching cock. "Well …"

"Well, what?" Noh asked, leaning in even more. Tommy tried to push back just a little, but Noh caught his hands, and held them tightly. "Tommy, is something wrongaaah …" Tommy was at it again, and another moan escaped Noh’s lips … then another … then another … When Tommy finally stopped, there was a stain on Noh’s uniform, and he was breathing heavily. 

"Damn it! That was supposed to get you off not /get you off/!" Tommy yelled, trying to break free. But Noh wasn’t moving. He wasn’t asking more questions either. He was staring at Tommy like he was a piece of meat. 

"You caused me to excrete my genetic material, Tommy Shepherd."

"Don’t say it like that. It sounds gross," Tommy quickly replied.

"Allow me to return the favor." Noh wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy’s waist, and lifted him over his shoulder. Tommy immediately protested. 

"Putmedownputmedownputmedownyoubighothunkyspacefreak!" Noh carried his prize into his room, and threw Tommy down onto his bed. 

"Uhhh, Noh." Tommy wasn’t running. Noh tore Tommy’s uniform away, exposing the teen on the bed before him. Tommy was hard, and he was suddenly very interested in Noh’s body. Noh began to remove his own uniform, when a blur of white sped by, leaving a naked Noh before him.

"Got it!" Tommy declared, standing next to the now naked Noh. Noh smiled, lustily gazing at Tommy. He grabbed him, and threw him back down onto the bed, stifling any sound Tommy was making with a kiss. Noh held the smaller framed teen down beneath him, and started grinding his hips into Tommy’s. Tommy lost all control of his body. He immediately succumbed to Noh’s advances. The Kree’s hallucinogenic saliva was dulling all his senses except for those of pleasure. The feeling Noh was giving him only intensified. Noh’s hands wandered all over Tommy’s body, and before long, he kissing his way down Tommy’s abs. Noh spread Tommy’s thighs apart, and burried his face into Tommy’s ass. He flicked his tongue in and out of the smaller teen’s hole. Moments later, he slid his erect eight inch Kree cock into Tommy’s asshole, and began gyrating his hips. Tommy was screaming from the pleasure moments later. Noh never broke his gaze. He continued to stare into Tommy’s eyes, as he pumped away. Tommy lost it. He was screaming intensly, and blew his load all over his chest. Noh didn’t stop fucking him. He only went faster and harder, until he was nearing his climax.

With a final aggressive shove, Noh came inside the mutant teen. Tommy made a surprised gasp when he felt the Kree’s hot load burst into his insides. Noh slowly pulled out. Tommy’s chest was heaving, but he was otherwise immobile. Noh joined him in the bed. They were sweaty and covered in Tommy’s cum. Tommy curled up next to Noh, allowing their body fluids to mingle, and burrowing his head into Noh’s chest. 

"Why haven’t we done this before?" Tommy asked.

"Kate." Noh answered. "But that is no longer a problem." His powerful hands gripped Tommy’s ass, and pulled him closer into his body.

"You are mine now, Earth boy."


End file.
